Little White Lies
by BeautifulxxDisasterx
Summary: She knew she shouldn’t listen to them. She shouldn’t let them get to her. But somehow, their words haunted her until she finally took action. When it spirals out of her control, will anyone be able to save her? Jiley
1. Trailer

Summary: She knew she shouldn't listen to them. She shouldn't let them get to her. But somehow, their words haunted her until she finally took action. When it spirals out of her control, will anyone be able to save her? Jiley

A/N: I don't know if it's going to be a story or not. YOU have to tell me that. Uhh….first Trailer, so not sure if it's going to be good or not….

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bold-- Voiceover**

_Italics-- Actions_

Regular-- Regular voice

**Miley Stewart seemed to have it all….**

_(shows Miley walking through school, a smile on her face)_

**She was Teen Pop sensation Hannah Montana**

_(shows Hannah singing onstage)_

**She had friends**

_(shows Miley at the beach with Lilly and Oliver)_

**And she had a great family**

_(shows Miley rolling her eyes as she eats dinner with her dad and Jackson)_

**But what if she let one comment get to her?**

_(shows Miley walking off with tears in her eyes, leaving Amber and Ashley behind)_

**What if she takes drastic measures**

_(shows Miley stealthily throwing her plate of food in the trash)_

**To make herself perfect?**

_(shows Miley pushing food away)_

**Will someone save her?**

_(shows Jake walking behind Miley)_

"Miley, what's going on?"

_(shows Miley freeze as tears well up)_

**Or will it be too late?**

_(shows an ambulance rushing through the streets)_

**Miley Cyrus**

_(shows Miley laughing; shows Hannah waving to fans)_

**And Cody Liney**

_(shows Jake surrounded by a flock of girls, trying to shoo them off)_

**Star in….**

**Little White Lies**

**Coming soon…**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: So…..Should I continue?

--Lani


	2. Small Comments, Big Impacts

Chapter 1- Small Comments, Big Impacts

(Miley POV)

I sat, upside down, on my couch, my head hanging off where your feet should be hanging off. It was a boring Saturday afternoon, and Lilly and I were _trying_ to figure out what we should do. I let my legs falls over the top edge of the couch as I let out an exasperated sigh.

"Miles?"

"Yeah Lils?"

"What are you doing?" she inquired as she walked back into the room.

"Sitting upside down on my couch. What does it look like I'm doing?" I snapped.

"Okay! No need for snapping!"

"You're right. I'm sorry Lils. It's just that…" I began as I flipped my legs onto the couch, somersaulted off the couch, and plopped back down. "I'm just so dang frustrated!"

"Weeellll….why don't we go to the mall?" she suggested.

"Lilly."

"Yeees?"

"Why didn't you think of that before?!"

"I dunno."

"Oh well. It doesn't matter. To the mall!" I said as I grabbed my leather Coach Purse.

"One problem, Miles."

"Huh?"

"How are we supposed to get there?" I smirked.

"That's the easy part, hun."

"Okay. Don't get it."

"Ohhh Jaaackson!!" I called in a sing-song voice.

"What?" he snapped as he came down the stairs.

"Remember the time I lent you 50 bucks and you promised to repay me in any way I needed?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Well….now is your time to repay me. Lilly and I need a ride to and from the mall. So just drop us off at the mall, then pick us up when we call, m'kay?"

"And if I refuse?"

"Then mysteriously, every girl in Malibu will know about that time we spent at the amusement park when you were 14…." I trailed off, letting my threat hang in the air. A look of horror crossed Jackson's face.

"Let's go." He said as he ushered us out the door.

--The Mall--

"Oooo! Ooo! Let's go there!" Lilly exclaimed, pointing to a very white store. I glanced at the title.

"Forever 21?" I read skeptically.

"Yeah!" Lils squealed. She grabbed my hand and pulled me straight to the dresses section.

"Miles! This dress would look adorable on you! And they have your size!" she taunted as she held up a black halter dress.

"Hey. That is pretty cute." I said, holding the dress to my body. Just then, Amber and Ashley waltzed up.

"Hey Lilly." Amber greeted.

"Hey Miley." Ashley also greeted. "Ooo. A size 2. A little…."

"Risky, don't ya think?" Amber finished.

"Yeah. Wouldn't want you to have to return it after only having it for an hour."

"Maybe you should try a size…"

"10!" the exclaimed together. "Oooo! Tss!" they said, doing their little finger thing. They walked away, laughing hysterically together. I quickly put the dress back on the rack. I grabbed Lilly's hand and dragged her out of the store.

"Let's go, Lils." I muttered.

"But I haven't even bought anything yet! And that dress over there was sooo cute!" she complained, but to no avail. Finally, she gave up and we ended up at the food court.

"Oh, Miles. I'm gonna go grab some Asian. Want me to get you Bourbon chicken?" I was about to say yes, before Amber and Ashley's comment re-entered my thoughts.

"Ummm…No thanks Lils. I'll just grab us a table."

"Are you sure? You haven't eaten since like….9 this morning. It's 2."

"I'm sure Lilly. I'm not hungry."

"Okay. Be back soon." She said before rushing off to her favorite food court restaurant. I scanned the room for a table, and headed over to the first empty one I spotted. I sat down and glanced at my reflection in the glass table.

"Am I really _that _fat?" I wondered aloud. I didn't think so but you never know…..Aw who am I kidding? I shouldn't let Amber and Ashley get to me.

_But maybe they're right..._ A little voice in my head whispered.

They're not!

_Have you seen yourself in the mirror lately? Man those Ding-Dongs have been add-ing up._

I looked down at my stomach, and didn't see the slim body I used to. Now I saw bulging layers of fat. I quietly gasped. They were right!

"Miley? Hey Miles, you okay?" Lilly said.

"What? Oh, um yeah sure. I'm fine." I stated. She looked at me skeptically, but carried on talking and eating.

--That night, dinner time--

"Miles! Dinner!" my dad called.

"Coming!" I called as I rushed down the stairs. My stomach was growling ferociously. I plopped down into a chair, and began eating right away.

"Wow Miles, you look like you haven't eaten in a month."

"Just hungry. Haven't had much to eat today, ya know?" My dad nodded, and I finished quickly.

"Thanks Daddy!" I thanked as I laid my dishes in the sink. I then happily skipped up the stairs.

An hour later, I was getting out of the shower. I stopped, and looked at myself in the mirror. My eyes widened in shock. Layers of fat covered me, and I quickly wrapped myself in a towel.

_What were you thinking eating dinner! That only made it worse! _The cynical voice in my head scolded. I mentally slapped myself. _There's only one way to undo what you did…_the voice said. I looked at the toilet and knew what I needed to do to help myself. I opened top, and kneeled down in front of it. I grabbed my old toothbrush out of the bottom of my sink, and held it out in front of me. I held the end with the Brussels, and plunged the other side down my throat. I gagged, and that night's dinner fell into the toilet.

I smiled satisfactorily as I flushed the toilet.

A/N: Dang. That was kinda hard to write. Anyway, thank you so mush for the reviews! I smile every time I read one! They're what made me update so quick! Anyway, please review.

--Lani


	3. Merely a six letter word

A/N: Not much to say here. But the story takes place after Jake gets back from Romania, but Jake and Miley never kissed, m'kay?

Disclaimer: I don't own "Riot". Three Days Grace does. I don't own "4ever". The Veronicas do. I don't own "He said, She said". Ashley Tisdale does. And I don't own "Little House", or "Over my Head (Cable Car). The Fray does. And OF COURSE I do not own Hannah Montana.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2- Merely a six-letter word

(Miley POV)

I awoke the next morning at 6 am. I stretched, and climbed out of bed, shutting off the alarm in the process. I walked over to my dresser, and opened the top drawer, pulling out the clothes that I needed. I quickly pulled on the black track shorts and white tank top. I pulled on a pair of socks and slipped on some running shoes. I threw my hair up in a ponytail, grabbed my iPod, and headed to the beach.

I took a deep breath of the crisp, clean ocean breeze. I gazed out into the glistening water for a few moments before plopping into the sand. I stretched for around 15 minutes and then stood up. I hit play on my iPod, and began running.

I smiled as Three Days Grace blasted into my ears. I always needed something loud like this when I started out.

_If you feel so empty_

_So used up, so let down_

_If you feel so angry_

_So used up, so stepped on_

_You're not the only one refusing to back down_

_You're not the only one so get up_

My feet pounded in the sand in sync to the music's tempo. I was lost in my thoughts, so before I knew it the song was over. My iPod was on shuffle, so I had no idea what song was going to be coming next, but it was sort of a surprise when the next song started.

_Here we are so what cha' gonna to_

_Do I gotta spell it out for you_

_I can see that you've got other plans for tonight_

_But I don't really care_

_Size me up you know I beat the best_

_Tick tock no time to rest_

_Let 'em say what they gonna say but tonight_

_I just don't really care_

As this song played, my mind wandered to Jake Ryan. He was an actor, the Zombie Slayer, and every girl's crush. Including mine. Yes, I finally admit that I do like Jake Ryan. I _really _like Jake Ryan. But I was sure he had moved on.

The song changed again, and I was once more reminded of Jake.

_Boy walk in the spot, he's so fresh  
He got what he needs to impressin'  
Just look at the way that he dressin'  
Ain't no question chicks like oh._

Girl walkin' the spot, she stop traffic  
She got everything, you can't pass it  
So Jessica Alba fantastic,  
Instant classic boys like oh.

This song, for some strange reason, always reminds me of Jake and me. Then again, I can relate practically anything to Jake and me. I chuckled to myself, and let my mind wander. The rest of the songs just passed by in a blur. But I do know that I ran until the sun was completely up.

When I glanced around and realized the sun was up, I also realized my physical state. My feet were pounding the sand, my arms pumping with my hands balled into fists. My breaths were labored, and my lungs burned. My legs and stomach were crying in pain, and soon my legs just gave way. I collapsed onto the ground, breathing hard as The Fray played in the background.

_Everything short of suicide_

_Never hurts, nearly works_

_Something is scratching its way out_

_Something you want to forget about_

I hit the 'next' button, and The Fray played once more.

_I never knew, I never knew that everything was falling through_

_That everyone I knew was waiting on a cue_

_To turn and run when all I needed was the truth_

_But that's how its gotta be_

I happily laid in the sand, sweat covering me, my legs aching.

I slowly rose 10 minutes later and began walking home.

I reached my house, walked in, and fell onto the couch.

"Hey bud." My dad greeted.

"Hey daddy." I said breathlessly.

"Where've ya been?" he inquired. He glanced at me, and smiled.

" Whew doggies you worked up a sweat! Do you want some food?"

"Nah, I had something before I left." I lied. Hey, a little white lie never hurt anybody.

"You sure you don't want even a couple of my famous flapjacks?" my dad bargained. I began making my way towards the stairs as my stomach let out a growl. My dad eyed my skeptically.

"I'm fine dad, really. I just have to go take a shower, m'kay?"

"Alright bud. Just tell me if you want anything!" my dad called after me

"I will!" I yelled back. I walked into the bathroom and shut the door behind me. I turned the water onto cold then stripped out of my sweaty clothes. I glanced at myself in the mirror, and I still saw the fat. I shook my head, and turned he shower head on before stepping in.

At first, the cold water was like needles prickling every inch of me. But soon I got used to the water and let it wipe away al the sweat, pushing it down the drain. I sighed as the muscles in my body relaxed and some of the ache left. I massaged shampoo into my hair, then followed through with my normal shower routine absent-mindedly.

My mind drifted off to Jake. He told Hannah he liked me, but I wondered if he still did. Had he moved on to some blonde bimbo? Or did he still like me? More importantly, how was I going to tell him that I liked him?

I heaved a sigh, wishing that all my worries would just float off my body and down the drain. But I knew it would never happen. I turned off the water and climbed out of the shower.

Since the shower was cold, I wasn't hit with the wave of cool air that I usually did, and _that _I was grateful for. I wrapped a towel around my body and one around my hair. I then gathered all my dirty clothes and dropped them in the hamper. I walked out of the bathroom, shutting off the light behind me.

I waltzed into my room and went straight to my closet. I contemplated for a few moments before deciding on a pair of jean Capri's and a yellow Polo. I let the towel fall to the ground and began getting dressed. When my shirt was only halfway on, and my other towel on the floor, my door opened to revel my dad holding the phone.

"Dad!" I exclaimed.

"Sorry bud. Just wanted to give you the phone." He said as he set the phone on my nightstand before walking out. I pulled my shirt down the rest of the way then grabbed the phone.

"Hello?"

"Miley?" Jake's voice asked. I beamed.

"Yeah."

"Oh. Hey!"

"Hey! What's up?" I asked, plopping onto my bed.

"Nothing really. I was just wondering if maybe….do you maybe…would you like to go on a date with me?" he stuttered. I had to contain myself from letting out a squeal.

"Sure!"

"Really?" he checked hopefully.

"Yeah. When?"

"Umm…I was thinking next Friday. We could maybe go catch a movie or something."

"That sounds great!"

"Alright. I'll see ya Monday."

"See you."

"Bye Miles!"

"Bye Jake!" I repeated before hanging up the phone. I immediately let out an excited squeal as I kicked my legs in the air. Suddenly, then phone rang again.

"Hello!" I greeted happily.

"Jeez Miles. You seem happy." Lilly's voice commented. I beamed.

"I am!"

"Why?"

" I don't want to tell you over the phone!"

"Then how about Rico's in 10?" Lilly suggested.

"Sounds good."

"See ya then!" Lils said before ending the conversation. I hung up then phone, threw my hair into a messy bun, slipped on some yellow flip-flops, and headed down the stairs.

"Dad! I'm going to Rico's with Lil! I'll be back later!" I shouted before leaving the house. I practically skipped all the way to the beach. Lilly eyed my skeptically as she saw me approaching. I sat next to her, beaming largely.

"Alright Ms. Sunshine. What's gotten you so freaking happy?"

"Okay. Guess who called me like 5 minutes before you did."

"Who?" Lilly asked, her anticipation growing.

"Jake. Ryan." I answered.

"Now way! What did he want?!"

"He asked me…"

"He asked you what?!"

"He asked me if I wanted to go out on a date with him!!" Lilly squealed.

"Oh my gosh! That is so cool!" she yelled. We gushed about how aawesome it was until Lil's grumbling stomach reminded her that she was hungry.

"Hey, I'm gonna go grab some food. You want something?" she inquired as she stood.

"No. Dad made me a huge breakfast this morning." I lied. She nodded and walked off. My stomach growled, telling me that I, too, was hungry.

No. I wasn't hungry. Hunger was an emotion. Hunger was a weakness. I could overcome emotions and weaknesses.

From now on, 'hunger' was merely a six-letter word.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I thought it was pretty good.

Reviews??

--Lani


	4. Keeping Track

_Alrighty. Here's the next chappie! I hope you like itttt!! _

_Disclaimer: Don't own Hannah Montana…BUT I own the plot, the writing, and, of course, I own my kitty! Yay!_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3- Food Diary

(Miley POV)

The days until Friday seemed to tick by slower then Uncle Earl when he's stuck in quicksand.

Finally it was Friday during lunch. Ever since Monday, Jake had been sitting with Lils, Oliver, and me every day so it was no surprise when he took the spot next to me. Ha! Take that Amber and Ashley's "cool list".

"Hey Miles." Jake greeted.

"Hey Jake. How are you?"

"I'm good. How are you?" he inquired with genuine interest.

"I'm pretty good." I told him. He nodded.

"That's good. So I was wondering what you wanted to do for our **date** tonight?" he asked before taking a bite out of his pizza. Was it just me or did he stress 'date' a wee bit too much? Apparently not, since every girls' eyes were on us. I shrugged.

"I don't really know. What do you want to do?"

"I was thinking we could go to a movie at like 5:30 then grab a bite to eat." (A/N: I know, cliché, deal.) he suggested. I nodded.

"That sounds good."

"Cool." He said with a smile. I hadn't even noticed that Lil and Oliver had joined us until I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"What?" I inquired as I turned around.

"Amber and Ashley are giving you the death glare." Lilly stated. I glanced at them then back to Lilly.

"And I should care because…." Lilly shrugged.

"You're right. I mean, you _are_ the one going on a date with Jake Ryan." She agreed. I grinned.

"Hey Miles?" Jake asked.

"Yeah?" I said, turning back to him.

"What movie do you want to go see?" I thought for a moment.

"I don't know. I don't really remember any previews for any movies." I stated. He smiled.

"I have an idea."

"What" I asked skeptically, "is your idea?"

"We could go see that movie '1408'. It looks really good." He suggested. I thought for a few seconds before remembering what movie he was talking about.

"Fine. But if I have nightmares, I'm blaming you." I told him. He laughed, and the bell rang. Jake stared at my full tray as we went to throw away our trash.

"Hey, you didn't eat much." He commented as I dumped it.

"Nah. I wasn't very hungry." I lied. He looked skeptical but nodded. We made our way down to our last class together. Biology. We took our seats almost right before the late bell rang.

"Alright class. Today we'll be le…" I tuned her out, doodling on the scrap piece of paper. What seemed like 20 minutes later, the bell rang and we all stood. Before I was able to leave, Jake grabbed my arm.

"Hey Mile. I just wanted to say bye." He told me sheepishly. I beamed.

"Yeah…Bye Jake." I told him.

"I'll pick you up at 5:15 okay?" I nodded. He leaned down and pecked my cheek. I beamed at him, waved slightly, then rushed off to my next class. I took my seat just as the late bell rang, earning me a stern look from Mr. Jones. He shrugged, and zoned out again, thinking off Jake. That's pretty much how the next class went too.

When the final bell rang at the end of the day, I rushed to pack my bag before running to meet Jackson by the front door. I grabbed him arm and pulled him out to his car. In record time, I was in my seat and ready to go. Jackson chuckled as he climbed in. He started the engine and pulled out of the school parking lot before glancing at me.

"Is something going on after school, Mile? Is that why your so freakin' excited?" he commented. I was way too excited not to tell him.

"I'm going on a date with Jake Ryan tonight." I shrieked. He cringed.

"Do you have to be so dang loud?" he inquired. I nodded, beaming.

"I'm loud when I'm excited. Haven't you realized that yet?" he chuckled lightly.

"Anyway, I was wondering if I could get a few tickets to your concert tomorrow." He asked as he pulled into our driveway. I rolled my eyes.

"How many is 'a few'?" I stepped out of the car, slamming the door on my way out. Jackson followed suite.

"Just 4. And backstage passes if you don't mind." He said. I laughed as I walked into the house.

"Alright. But you owe me!" I said I made my way over to the stairs after kicking off my shoes and dropping my bag on the ground.

"Sure. Name your price." He demanded.

"50 dollars and transportation anywhere for a month!" I called over my shoulder as I walked up the stairs. I heard him gasp a few times, but soon he called up a 'Deal'.

"Good!" I screamed back as I slammed my bedroom door. I quickly made my way over to my closet to find something to wear tonight. He said we were going out to dinner, so nothing too casual, but also nothing too fancy since we were going to a movie.

After shifting through quite a few outfits, I finally decided on a pair of dark jean Bermudas, a pink tank top, and a white, quarter-length hoodie that ended mid stomach. I changed and looked in the mirror. Perfect-nice and casual. I glanced at the clock and realized that I still had 45 minutes. I flopped onto my bed before realization hit me. If I wanted to make sure I kept to my diet and exercised, then I needed to keep track.

I pulled out a small notebook and began today's. When finished, it read:

**Date: Friday, March 9, 2007**

**Food eaten:**

**Exercised: ran 5 miles, walked 2**

I read it over satisfactorily before the doorbell rang.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Okay. There it is. Not very long, but pretty good. I've got quite a bit up my sleeve for the next few chappies so review, and they'll come quicker!_

_Reviews?_

_--Lani_


	5. Breathless pt 1

_I'd just like to say thank you to everyone who has kept on reading this story. You guys are amazing! _

_The other thing I wanted to say was that I was watching The Suite Life Of Zack and Cody the other day (stupid I know) and that Health and Fitness one was on. And London like, stopped eating. I made me mad that they made that out to be a joke. Anyway, I'll just get to the chapter now._

_Disclaimer: The song used is 'Breathless'. I don't own it. The Corrs do._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4- Breathless pt 1

(Miley POV)

I quickly shut the notebook and hid it in my pillowcase. I brushed through my hair quickly, grabbed a tube of cheery lip gloss, and swiped some on before throwing the tube in my hoodie pocket.

"Miley! Jake is here!" Jackson called up.

"Coming!" I screamed. I rushed down the stairs, slipped on the carpet in the process. I landed on the hardwood flooring of the kitchen on my butt. Right after, two strong arms pulled me up.

"Are you alright?" Jake's concerned voice asked. I nodded with a smile.

"Yeah. I'm fine." I answered, turning to face him.

"Are you sure? That was a nasty fall." He said.

"I'm sure Jake." He nodded. I scowled at Jackson who was on the floor in silent laughter. Jake cocked his head to the side.

"Erm, let's go." He said as he grabbed my hand. I immediately felt weak. I wondered how he did that to me. The slightest touch of his, and I felt weak. I nodded. We stepped over Jackson, and I grabbed my Louis Vuitton purse.

"Bye Daddy!" I yelled before Jake and I left the house.

"Sorry about the limo." Jake apologized sheepishly. I smiled.

"Oh, its fine." I assured him. He nodded before opening the door for me. I slid in, and he slid in after me. It was a short and silent car ride to the movie theater. We both slipped out once there, and we walked hand in hand into the theater.

There wasn't a long line at the ticket counter, so it wasn't long before Jake was at the front asking for 2 tickets to '1408'.

"That'll be-" the teen girl finally lifted her head and gasped. "You're Jake Ryan!" she shrieked. Jake cringed.

"I wish I had brought my disguise." He whispered in my ear. I giggled as the girl glared at me. It seemed a lot of girls were glaring at me lately. Ha. No surprise there. She looked at Jake and beamed.

"That'll be 13.09." she informed. Jake dug 15 dollars out of his pocket and handed it to the girl. She took it.

"Keep the change." Jake instructed as she began digging around for change. She giggled manically. I gave Jake an amused look, and he scowled. The teen handed Jake the two tickets along with a small piece of paper. We rushed away, Jake's arm thrown across my shoulders, my arm around his torso. He glanced at the papers, and he immediately threw it in the nearest trashcan.

"What was that?" I asked as we made our way towards the concessions.

"Her number." He stated with a shudder. I nodded with a laugh.

"Do you always get random girls' numbers?"

"Yes." Jake said with a nod. I laughed again.

"What do you want?" the kid at the counter asked once we arrived.

"A small popcorn, a coke, and a…." Jake trailed off, sending me a glance.

"Water." I finished. The boy nodded.

"Do you want butter on your popcorn?"

Jake looked at me, and I shrugged.

"Yes please." Jake said.

"That'll be 8.93." the teen informed. Jake dug around in his pocket. I produced a 10 from my wallet before setting it on the counter.

"I got this one Jake."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I think your pride can take this one blow." I told him. He glared and stuck his tongue out at me. I copied him, and he laughed at me. The boy returned holding the popcorn, Jake's coke, and my water. He took the 10, counted out the change, and handed us our food and my change. I shoved the money in my purse, grabbed my water, and then wrapped my arm back around Jake's middle. We walked over to the man at the podium. He took our tickets, ripped off part, handed us the other part, and pointed towards the direction of theater 7.

Once we reached the right theater, we grabbed a couple of good seats, and settled in to watch the movie.

-After the Movie-

"Okay. I am never staying in a hotel room with the numbers 1, 4, 0, or 8 in the number ever again!" I shrieked once we were on our way to Outback. Jake laughed.

"What do you mean 'again'?" he asked.

"I've stayed in a room 1408 before you know!" I informed. He laughed again.

"Mr. Ryan? We've arrived." The limo driver informed. We slid out and were immediately met by a tangle of reporters and flashing lights. Jake groaned as he turned to me, an apologetic look on his face.

"I'm really sorry about this." He whispered in my ear.

"JAKE! Is this your girlfriend!?"

"What's her name?!"

"How long have you been dating?!"

"Where did you meet?!"

I chuckled at the many questions that were being thrown our way.

"It's not a problem." I whispered back as we made our way through the crowd, hands interlocked.

Finally we made it into the building. Jake walked over to the woman at the podium and told her our reservations. She shrieked, and I giggled. He walked back over to me, beeping square thing in hand. He grasped my hand with his free one and led me over to the bench to sit down. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes. I rested our interlocked hands on my thigh and leaned my head on his shoulder.

"Sometimes I just wish I was normal, ya know?" he said. I nodded.

"Yeah."

"You know what Miles?" he spoke after a few moments of comfortable silence.

"What?" he looked at me.

"I think you're the only person who really…..gets me." He admitted honestly. I smiled.

"Thanks I guess." He chuckled softly. After a moment's silence, the object lit up, shook, and started beeping. I jumped slightly, and Jake laughed at me. I playfully smacked his shoulder. We stood, but Jake kept my hand in a tight grip.

We followed the waitress over to our table. Soon after, a waiter appeared, setting menus in front of us.

"Ello. I'm Brian and I'll be your server for tonight. What would you like to drink?" he inquired.

"I'll have a coke." Jake stated.

"A water, please." I ordered.

"I'll be right back with those for you." He told us with a smile. He left, and I glanced at my menu momentarily before setting it down.

"What? You're not going to get anything? This is like my favorite place!" Jake stated incredulously. I shrugged.

"I'm not that hungry."

"C'mon Miles. You've barely eaten anything today." Jake said. I heaved a sigh, but picked my menu back up. Jake smiled satisfactorily before going back to his menu. Brian returned not minutes later and set our drinks in front of us.

"Are you ready to order?" he asked. Jake looked at me, and I nodded.

"I'll have the…. 8 oz. sirloin steak and a baked potato."

"How would you like your steak?"

"Medium-well." Brian nodded.

"And on your baked potato?"

"Butter and sour cream."

"And for you, miss?"

"I'll just have the macaroni and cheese." I answered with a smiled. Brian picked up our menus.

"I'll be right back." He answered before leaving.

Jake and I made small talk as we waited for our food to arrive. When it did, Jake began to stuff his face immediately. I was more hesitant. But the cheesy ooey-gooey deliciousness of the macaroni was taunting me.

"Aren't your gonna eat?" Jake asked. I nodded before taking a bite. I knew immediately why Jake loved this place so much. I happily chatted with Jake all throughout dinner, munching on my food every once in a while.

Before I knew it, Jake was paying the bill and offering me his hand. I gratefully took it, and we walked hand in hand towards the waiting limo.

"Hey Jake?" I asked when we pulled up to my house.

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to go for a walk?" He smiled.

"Sure." I smiled back. The limo stayed parked, waiting for Jake to return.

We walked down to the beach, and then walked along the shoreline. The daylight was slowly draining from the sky, but my time with Jake was as if everything around us was frozen. We just stood there, facing each other and (however cheesy it will sound) looked at each other. Finally, Jake spoke.

"Miley. I really like you." I smiled. I was tired of hiding my feelings from Jake.

"Jake, if there was no tomorrow, and all we had was here and now, I'd be happy. I'd be happy just to have you near me, even. Because, somehow, you're all the love I need right now. And it seems like a dream, being here with you, even though I'm not asleep. But if I am, I don't ever want to wake up. And now I'm rambling so, I guess what I'm trying to say is, I really like you, too Jake." He smiled. I leaned up, and he leaned down. Our lips collided together. Jake pulled me closer to him by my waist. I wrapped both arms around his neck, dropping my flip-flops I was holding. We slowly parted, both beaming largely.

"I should probably head back now…" I said. Jake nodded, and we walked hand in hand back to my house.

Jake gave me one more kiss before I walked into my house. I kicked off my shoes, dropped my purse, and fell backwards onto the couch. It was only 2 minutes since we last kissed and already I'm longing to kiss him. He drives me insane!

"Hey bud." My dad greeted as he walked into the kitchen.

"Hey dad."

"How was your date?" he inquired. I beamed as I stood and skipped over to the stairs.

"Perfect!" I screamed from my perch at the top of the stairs. My dad chuckled softly. I walked into my room and fell onto the bed. When my head hit the pillow, I felt something hard. I quizzically reached into my pillowcase, and my hand appeared holding a yellow notebook. I opened it up and wrote down all I had eaten at the restaurant once I remembered what it was.

I slightly gasped when I read over what I had eaten. Macaroni and Cheese, popcorn, AND water! The small voice inside my head reminded me exactly what I needed to do. I nodded to myself before rushing into the bathroom.

I leaned over the toilet and plunged the toothbrush into my throat. Just like last time, the night's dinner fell into the toilet. I satisfactorily flushed to the toilet and popped a mint into my mouth.

Once in my room, I pulled out my yellow notebook. I drew a line across the food, showing that it was like I'd never eaten it. I then pulled out a different notebook, and wrote down the song that had been swimming around in my head.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_So basically I couldn't decide if I wanted to continue this chapter, or make the next chappie a whole different one. So I decided to just make it two parts. The next one is pretty important so be on the lookout for it. Hopefully, it'll come later today. If not, MAYBE tomorrow, but since tomorrow is the 4__th__ of July……it probably won't come tomorrow if it doesn't come today. But I think it'll come today. Anyway, I'm rambling soI hope you like it. Then next one will come ASAP._

_Love you all and your reviews (hint hint, wink wink, nudge nudge) _

_--Lani_


	6. Breathless pt 2

_Yay! I'm getting it updated right noooow! Hope it's good! READ THIS! --- This chapter takes place the next night from the chapter before hand. _

_Disclaimer: The song used is "Breathless". I do not own it. The Corrs do._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5- Breathless pt 2

(Miley POV)

I danced around on the brightly lit stage, loving the rush that it gave me.

"_Nobody's perfect, I gotta work it_

_Again and again 'til…"_

I trailed off, beginning to feel quite dizzy. My legs went weak, and suddenly the world turned black.

"Miley. Miles!" Lilly's faraway voice called. My eyes slowly fluttered open, revealing Oliver, Lilly, Jackson, and my dad sitting around me, concerned countenances adorning their faces. Lilly sighed in relief.

"Thank goodness!" she exclaimed.

"What happened?" I asked wearily.

"You passed out on stage." Oliver answered.

"Are you alright, bud?" My dad's concerned voice inquired. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm fine dad. I just want to go out there and finish my concert. I don't want to leave then fans hanging." I explained as I made a move to stand up.

"Now hold on there bud. I'm not going to let you just rush out there. You could be seriously hurt."

"Dad. I'm sure I'm just exhausted. Being a pop star can be seriously exhausting." I explained. My dad thought for a few moments before nodding.

"If you're sure you're okay….." he trailed off. I nodded.

"I'm sure daddy. And I really want them to hear my new song." I pleaded. My dad nodded.

"I guess so bud. Just don't over work yourself out there, okay?" I nodded and kissed him on the cheek before rushing out to the stage. I went up to the microphone, beaming.

"Hey guys! I'm really sorry about that. It seems I'm just exhausted!" I yelled to my fans.

"It's okay Hannah!" the crowd screamed. I smiled.

"Okay. This next song is a new one, so I hope you all like it." The crowd cheered. Once they had calmed down, the music began. On my cue, I joined the music.

"_Go on go on  
Leave me breathless  
Come on_

Hey... yeah...

The daylight's fading slowly  
The time with you is standing still  
I'm waiting for you only  
The slightest touch and I feel weak  
I cannot lie, from you I cannot hide  
And I'm losing the will to try  
Can't hide it (can't hide it), can't fight it (can't fight it)

So go on, go on, come on, leave me breathless  
Tempt me, tease me, until I can't deny  
This loving feeling (loving feeling)  
Make me long for your kiss  
Go on (go on), go on (go on)  
Yeah...  
Come on  
Yeah...

And if there's no tomorrow  
And all we have is here and now  
I'm happy just to have you  
You're all the love I need somehow  
It's like a dream  
Although I'm not asleep  
And I never want to wake up  
Don't lose it (don't lose it), don't leave it (don't leave it)

So go on, go on, come on, leave me breathless  
Tempt me, tease me, until I can't deny  
This loving feeling (loving feeling)  
Make me long for your kiss  
Go on (go on), go on (go on)  
Yeah...  
Come on

Yeah-ie, yeah, yeah-ie, yeah...

And I can't lie  
From you I cannot hide  
And I've lost my will to try  
Can't hide it (can't hide it), can't fight it, (can't fight it)

So go on, (go on) go on, (go on), come on, leave me breathless  
Tempt me, tease me, until I can't deny  
This loving feeling (loving feeling) Make me long for your kiss

Go on, (go on) go on, (go on) come on, leave... me breathless  
Go on, (go on) go on, (go on) come on, leave... me breathless  
Go on, (go on) go on, (go on) come on, leave... me breathless  
Go on... go on!"

I finished, and the crowd screamed their approval.

"Thanks guys! You were awesome tonight!" I yelled into the microphone before walking off the stage.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Oh my gosh. I'm so sorry it was so short! And I'm sorry that then next one will be short, too. But, I have almost the whole story written down, and I have the whole story planned out. So, hopefully the updates will be coming quicker and quicker. _

_Love you all._

_--Lani_


	7. Author's Note

**Okay guys. Here's the thing. I'm leaving for camp for a week or so, so I won't be able to update for a while. I'm **_**really**_** sorry, but I promise I will update as soon as I get back. I've got quite a few things planned for all my stories, and hopefully I'll be writing even more of the stories at camp.**

**For Little White Lies - This will be the first one I update once I get back. I have almost the whole story written, I just need to type it. Easier said then done.**

**That's all I really have to say. I hope you're not **_**too**_** mad I'm leaving for camp. I promise I'll update as soon as I get back!**

**Love you all for your reviews!**

**--Lani**


	8. Rumors

_Okay. I'm sooo sorry it's taken me THIS long to update. There's just been a whole freaking lot for me to get done, so it's taken me a while. Sorry. Well here's the update, and thanks for being so patient. _

_Disclaimer: Blech._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 7- Rumors

I stepped into my house on Monday morning after my run. I jogged up to the bathroom and took a quick shower before returning to my room. I let my towel fall to the floor, and pulled on the jean shorts and pink short sleeved shirt that I had set out before my run. I threw my hair up into a messy bun prior to slipping in the pink crystal ear rings Roxy bought me for my birthday. To finish it off, I clipped on the silver heart locket that Jake had given me for our one month anniversary.

I hopped down the stairs and was shocked to see Lilly sitting at my counter, reading a magazine.

"Hey Lilly. What's up?" She only held out the magazine for me. On the sidebar, there was a picture of me as Hannah. Underneath it, it read "Hannah Faints at Concert!".

"What about it?"

"Read the article." She ordered, stuffing a bite of my dad's pancakes into her mouth. I flipped to the article and skimmed through it. I rolled my eyes. It was professing that I was anorexic. And a drug addict.

"You don't really believe this crap do you?" Lilly eyed me skeptically. "Lilly. Come on. You know how exhausted I've been lately. It's a miracle I haven't been sleeping for days at a time."

Lilly nodded. "Yeah, I guess I know that. I'm just worried about what your fans are going to think."

"Hey. They were fine when it actually happened. You think that some dumb article in a tabloid magazine is going to change their minds?" she sent me a look. "Okay, well if it does the obviously they're not really my fans." I reasoned as I slipped a pair of flip flops on. Lilly and I grabbed our back packs, and we headed outside. Lilly was shocked to see Jake's black convertible in the driveway, although I wasn't. Oliver climbed into the back with Lilly close behind, and I slid into the passenger's seat.

"What're you guys talking about?" Oliver asked as Jake pulled out of the driveway.

"Hey Jake." I whispered, giving him a peck on the cheek.

"Hey Miles."

"We were just talking about what happened to Mi-Hannah Montana on Saturday."

"Oh! How she fainted?" Lilly nodded. This was the topic of the rest of the car ride. I rolled my eyes at almost everything they said, but never said a word. I didn't want to let anything slip about my secret while Jake was there.

Once at school, I realized that it was an even bigger deal then I ever thought. Rumors were flying around about Hannah. Some said she had cancer, while others informed that she, err I, told them that I was dehydrated. People were saying that Hannah never ate, while others (this is my favorite) said she had Mad Cow. It was crazy how strange people's suspicions were. Jake, on the other hand, seemed very concerned, which I thought was cute.

During lunch, Amber announced that she had some "important" news.

"Okay. So since I'm a very good friend of Hannah Montana," Amber began. "I've decided to pass around a big get well soon card for everyone to sign, and I will personally give it to her. Now, Ashley and I will be passing it around during classes today and tomorrow to make sure everyone can sign it, m'kay?"

A murmur of improvement rippled throughout the crowd.

"Wait," a brave kid began. "How can we be sure you're going to get it to her?"

"With her backstage passes, duh." Ashley informed. Chatter burst out in the crowd. Amber and Ashley sat down, and I giggled. A big get well card. That was funny. The students around me sent strange looms my way every once in a while. Soon, the bell rang signaling the end of lunch.

**No one POV**

Jake Ryan was positive that his girlfriend, Miley Stewart, was hiding something. He'd known it since the day he met her. But now, he felt that she was hiding something past that. He felt that she wasn't telling anyone something. And that something, he was sure, was hurting her.

Little did Miley know, the effects of what she was doing to herself were becoming clearer everyday.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Okidokee. There's chapter 7. I hope it was alright. The next two chapters will be like Part one and two…again. So hopefully those will be up soon._

_I hope this one was good!_

_Review please!_

_--Lani._


	9. Important Author's Note!

_Okay Guys. So I've got some news._

_This story is going to be put on hold but for a GOOD REASON!_

_We're doing research papers in my Comp class and my research topic is Eating Disorders. I picked it with this story in mind. _

_I want to make this story as realistic as possible, so I've decided to put this story on hold until about December 1 so that I can gather my research and write my paper. Its a big part of this class and I'm really stressed about it._

_Again, my topic is eating disorders, so I'm getting info on it. That is why this is going on hold!_

_Ne?_

_I'm sorry for this, but I want this story to be a realistic as possible, yeah?_

_So yeash._

_Expect updates around December 1._

_Love you all for your fantastic reviews!_

_--Lani_


	10. Effects Become Evident

_Okay. So if you've been highly anticipating this then I would get on your knees, bow and thank _**AndImTheQueenOfSheba**_ repeatedly. Because of her review I got (and maybe her threat to make her dad's 450 pound friend sit on me) I am now updating. So thank her. _

_Sorry for the long wait, guys. _

_I hope this is worth it!_

_Disclaimer: I own Joe Jonas, fools._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_--

**Chapter 8- Effects Become Evident **

Miley Stewart walked into her bedroom on Tuesday morning after her usual run and shower. As she stood in her closet looking for something to wear, she couldn't help but catch her reflection in the mirror. She didn't loom at all as though she was loosing any weight, she actually looked as if she was gaining it! The only conclusion she could come to, was that she would have to loose at least another 10 pounds. 110 to 90 still must not be good enough.

Miley sighed as she looked at herself in the mirror wearing tight jeans, a white tank top with an pink, tight t-shirt over it. She couldn't understand why she had continued wearing these clothes! All they did was show off her obesity. Miley sighed and changed out of those clothes and into loose jeans and a looser red shirt. That way, her bulging fat she saw wouldn't be able to be seen as much.

"Miles! Lets go or we're going to be late!" Jackson's voice called from downstairs. Miley glanced satisfactorily in the mirror one last time before grabbing her school bag and heading downstairs.

"Finally." he muttered. Miley felt too tired to say anything or do anything, so she just glared.

The ride to school was silent, and Miley practically jumped out of the car when they arrived.

"Bye Jackson!" she called over her shoulder as she made her way to the front entrance.

"Hey babe." Jake whispered in her ear from behind. Miley smiled and turned to face him.

"Hey Jake." she greeted before giving him a light peck on the lips. Jake grabbed her hand, and he couldn't help but notice how cold it was.

"So Miles, how are you?" he inquired. When she faced him, he got a better look of her face, and he almost gasped. Her eyes looked much bigger and near tears. Her face was as pale at the snow, and her lips we dry.

"I'm good. What about you?" Jake noticed that her voice sounded tired and exhausted, and by the looks of her she was tired and exhausted.

"Eh, I'm doing pretty good. Are you sure you're okay, though?" he asked skeptically as they arrived at Miley's locker.

"Jake I'm fine. Just a little tired is all." Jake nodded, deciding not to push it any further.

The two headed to Jake's locker together where he grabbed his things, and then they went off to their first class.

As Jake gazed at Miley (as he usually did) he took in every detail of her. Not only was her face pale and disheveled, but her whole body was pale. In class, she looked disinterested, and she kept writing in some small yellow notebook. When Jake replayed the morning over again, searching for some link as to what was wrong with Miley, he realized that she had been slightly unattached, like she didn't care as much about him.

Jake shook his head to himself, thinking he was just being paranoid. Miley was probably fine, just a little stressed and tired. She did seem to be busy a lot of the time, after all.

The bell rang sometime later, and Jake sent Miley off with a short kiss. He hoped she would be okay, but there was a sliver of his mind that was screaming at him to worry, to chase after her, anything to make her tell him what was going on.

Too bad he didn't listen.

--------**6 th Period**--------

"Ugh! I hate gym!" Lilly screeched in the locker room before P.E. Miley glanced up from tying her shoe after changing in record time.

"I don't know." she began, finishing tying, "I kind of like it. I mean, they are trying to help us be fit."

"I don't care about being fit when I am having these killer cramps." Lilly complained, rubbing her stomach. "These are the times when I hate being a girl."

Miley chuckled slightly. Lilly pulled her shirt over her head and tucked it into the standard black gym shorts.

"Hey, I don't seem to recall having to block you out because of your complaining of your "nastily horrible cramps"." Lilly commented. "Come to think of it, I don't think you've complained or asked me for a tampon in a while."

Miley shrugged.

"I brought my own, and I didn't feel the need to complain. I took medication so I was like, half drugged the whole time."

"Oh my gosh Miley! You're not pregnant are you?" Lilly whispered as they headed out to the gym. Miley laughed.

"What? No way! Still a virgin Lils." Miley assured, and Lilly breathed a sigh of relief.

Some how, Lilly know the answer was staring her right in the face, but she brushed it off.

In the gym, they were doing foursome stations. Lilly and Miley were paired in a group with Amber and Ashley. Lilly groaned, and Miley sighed.

"Just ignore them, okay?" she whispered, and Lilly nodded.

"Truscott." Amber greeted.

"Stewart." said Ashley.

"Barbie 1 and Barbie 2." Lilly greeted with a fake smile. The two ignored the comment and laughed.

"Miley we saw what you were wearing today." Amber began.

"I see you went shopping." Ashley added.

"To get some clothes to fit those thighs!" they ended together. "Ooo, Tss!"

"I know whats wrong, okay! You can stop pointing it out!" Miley screeched, anger and disappointment filling her dark brown eyes. The two of them stared in shock after her as she stormed off, and I rushed after her.

"Miley, what was that?" I inquired with concern when we had reached the bathroom.

"I just lost it, okay? They get on my nerves so much!" I could see tears forming in her eyes, and I could tell that these kinds of mood swings were not normal.

"You really do have to just ignore them, Miles. Like you told me, okay? They're stupid and plastic. They don't know squat." Miley let out a chuckle, and Lilly smiled. But deep inside her, something was tugging at the back of her mind. She knew what was going on, but she couldn't quite grasp it yet, and so she decided to leave it be. If something was wrong with Miley, she would tell her. They were best friends. Miley would _never_ keep something from her...

Would she?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_So guys._

_How was it?_

_Be truthful._

_And the next chappie with be EVENTFUL._

_Like, extremely so, I guess._

_Review?_

_--Lani_


	11. Discovery

_Okay, um. This will be a little longer (maybe) because when I was writing this in my notebook, my chapters were really short. So I'm combining two of them. So yeah. Oh wait. I think I'm combining...no wait thats right. Nevermind._

_Disclaimer: Joe Jonas, writing, plot. That tis be it. Seeing as how my third arms hasn't grown in yet. :(_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Chapter 9- Discovery**

(Lilly POV)

I slowly walked the coastline of the beach, trying to find a good place to sit on Thursday afternoon. The sand felt warm and relaxing between my toes as the sun beat down from its perch. I found a nice, secluded spot near the water and sat down close enough for it to tickle my feet ever so slightly. The wind brushed its finger tips across my face and arms, cooling me off from the spring warmth. I closed my eyes briefly, enjoying being able to let my current worries slip away even for just a few minutes.

"Hey." Oliver's voice greeted as he sat next to me, pulling me out of my reverie. I forced a small smile, reality catching up to me again. In fact, everything had just caught up with me today.

"Hi." I offered. His chocolate brown eyes gazed at me as they filled with concern.

"Whats wrong?" he inquired, resting his hand on mine. I sighed slightly, trying to pull my thoughts together.

"I'm worried about Miley. She...she just seems like she's hiding something from me. She's having these weird mood swings all over the place, too. She's more sensitive, especially when Amber and Ashley crack jokes about how she looks. Oliver, I don't even think she's had her period in a month or so. Something just doesn't settle with me right. And I feel like I'm so close to knowing, like its almost tangible, and then its gone. But I always feel this slight tugging at the back of my mind, but I don't know why its tugging." I explained as he listened silently.

"I have to say, I've been noticing she's pretty different, too. Jake said he was concerned about her today in fifth period. He said that she seems off, that her hands are cold, her face his pale. And now that I think about it I see it. She looks like death." he told me, and I nodded.

"I'm just so scared because I feel like I should be doing something about it, like I _could_ be doing something about it."

A felt a tear slide down my cheek, and Oliver immediately wrapped his arms around my shoulder. He pulled her close to him, and I wrapped my arms around his waist, resting my head on his shoulder.

And I let myself cry.

So many worries and fears spun around in my head, and nothing was making sense anymore. I was frustrated at both myself and at Miley. I felt like everything I held close to me was spinning out of my control. I didn't know what to do about her, and I didn't know what to do about me.

"Lilly." Ollie whispered every once in a while, and it was usually followed by concerned words, or words of attempted comfort. But I only knew that I would be comforted when I knew that Miley was okay, and right now, I knew she _wasn't_ okay. Oliver pulled his head back slightly. One of his hands hesitantly raised to my face to wipe a stray tear away. I sniffled slightly, staring into his eyes as they bore into me.

Suddenly, his lips were upon mine, and I immediately kissed him back. My heart began to race, and I felt one of those never-before-felt feelings that grabs hold of you and spreads. This whole thing was new to me, but I'd always imagined my first kiss with Oliver.

We pulled apart slowly, still holding each other close.

"I like you...a lot." Oliver said sheepishly, a blush creeping up on his cheeks.

"I like you, too Ollie." I whispered, pecking him softly.

"Don't worry yourself too much, alright love?" I nodded.

"I'll try."

**Friday**

(Jake POV)

I walked into the cafeteria on Friday, a million thoughts rushing through my head. I heaved a sigh, trying to make sense of something. I grabbed my food before heading over to where Miley was seated with Lilly.

"Hey babe." I whispered huskily in her ear. She smiled, turning to face me.

"Hey Jake." she whispered, kissing me softly. I leaned in slightly, deepening the kiss. When we finally pulled away, her face was red, but I must have been beaming, I never would be able to get enough of kissing her.

I then begun digging into my food, glancing at Miley (who was deep in conversation with Lilly) every so often. Suddenly, she squealed.

"What happened?" I asked, joining in their talking.

"Oliver and Lilly are going out!" she shrieked. I rolled my eyes.

"Its about time." I commented. Miley laughed.

"Oh, and Miles?"

"Yeah, Jake?"

"Would you do my the honor of being my date to Josh's party tonight?" I asked, a hint of a smirk on my face. She smiled.

"Of course I would."

Lilly giggled and called us "adorable". The two of them then began gushing about whatever they gush about, but I couldn't take my eyes off of Miley. She seemed like she has dropped in weight a lot, and I have to say it worried me. The three of us dumped our trays when it was time, and I couldn't help but notice that Miley hadn't even touched her food.

Before she and I went our separate ways, I promised to pick her up at 7, then kissed her again, which earned the two of us a stern look from Miley's teacher. She giggled while blushing, and I went off to my class

**Later that Night...**

At exactly 7, I rang the doorbell to the Stewarts' house. Jackson opened the door and let me in, glaring at me all the way.

"Uh, hi?"

"Where are you taking my sister?"

"To a beach party."

"Who's throwing it?"

"Josh Landon."

"I see. Will there be adult supervision?"

"If there isn't I'll bring her home." I assured, keeping cool under Jackson's over protective stare. He walked right up to me, glaring at me with stone cold eyes.

"I swear, Ryan, you hurt my sister in any way, shape, or form and I twist off your perfect little fingers one by one. Then I'll set your lush blond hair on fire before slowly cutting off every single on of your limbs with paper. Then I'll gauge out your eyes, then I'll decapitate you. Understand?" he threatened, and I couldn't help but gulp.

"Yeah. Understood." I promised. He backed away.

"She's upstairs." I turned to leave, but his voice stopped me. "Remember, Ryan. I'm watching you." he growled, and I rushed upstairs. I knocked on Miley's door.

"Come in!" she called. I cautiously opened the door, and Miley was standing on the other side. She gave me a quick peck.

"Hey!" she greeted enthusiastically.

"Hey. You look great." I complimented as she stood before me in her green one piece with loose fitting white Bermudas. She thanked me sheepishly.

"Really? You don't think I'm too..." she trailed off, glancing at herself in the mirror.

"Too what?" I inquired curiously. She shook her head.

"Nothing, never mind. I'm going to go do my hair. Be back in just a sec." she told me, and I nodded. I fell back onto her bed, my head hitting something hard. I curiously took a small yellow notebook out of her pillowcase. As the door opened, I made a split-second decision and shoved it into my jacket pocket.

"Ready?" she asked.

"Yeah. Lets go."

------------------------------------------------------------

I entered my large house around midnight after dropping Miley off at her house. I rushed up to my room and immediately kicked off my shoes and pulled out the small notebook I'd grabbed from Miley's room.

I opened it and read the words written on the pages. I felt a sick feeling washing over me as I realized what was going on. The first part was exercise/food log, but there was some poems and songs about finding yourself and not being good enough and seeing who you really are filled some of the pages.

Miley wasn't eating.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_AH! Jake knows! Whats he gonna do about it?!?!_

_You guys should most def tell me what you think._

_And big thank you to: _**AndImTheQueenOfSheba, princess cutie, Kylaa, sherrie123456, stfu its emmyx3, JoBrofan 961, Mileycyrustwin, Tangle Elfwand, pau, AnInfamousNightmare, xXAnimeKittenXx, and Allie**_. You are all love!_

_Review, lovies?_

_--Lani _


	12. Revealing the Pieces

_I know it's been forever, and I know you guys are probably hating me right now, but a ton of crap has just been piled on to me, not to mention all the schoolwork for the end of the year. Just bear with me here, guys._

_Disclaimer: You guys know it already._

_..._

**Chapter 10- Revealing the Pieces**

It had been a week since Jake had read the notebook containing the secret to everything he had been searching for. He knew that he had to talk with Miley about the thing he had discovered, but he didn't know how. He'd spent the last week in his room, trying to figure out how to tell her he knew while still keeping her happy with him. He didn't want to make her angry, in fact, that was the last thing he wanted to do at that point. He just wanted to help her, to understand. But eventually he realized that no matter how he brought it up, no matter how long he avoided the subject, no matter how much he beat around the bush, once the truth was out, she would be angry, there was no getting away from that.

The two of them were walking silently along the beach shoreline, calmly swinging their entwined hands back and forth. Miley seemed content, while Jake felt nerves begin to rise in his stomach. He knew it was time, it would have been at some point anyway. Jake suddenly halted, and he turned to face the beautiful brunette standing in front of him.

"Jake? Is something wrong?" Miley's concerned voice inquired.

"I should be asking you the same question." He pulled the small yellow notebook slowly out of his coat pocket, feeling Miley immediately stiffen next to him. Her breath caught in her throat, her mind raced with unspoken questions, her eyes darted back and forth between Jake and the book he held in his sweaty hands. She began shaking uncontrollably, not quite sure how to handle the situation. She opened her mouth, and Jake held his breath.

"Where did you get that?"

"Your, uh, your room." he answered truthfully, seeing that lying would only make the matter worse.

"Why would you take that Jake? How could you invade my privacy like that? I thought...I thought that I could trust you." her tone had suddenly reached the brink of hysteria and tears were racing down her face. Jake found himself slightly taken aback, for she had been silent just a few minutes before.

"Miley, I'm scared for you. You're just not yourself lately. You get these insane mood swings, you're distant. You just seem to always be off. And now I find out you're not eating? Seriously babe, I just don't know what to do! All I want to do is help you."

"By going through my things and stealing them?!" she screeched, yanking her hand out of his grasp.

"That's not how it happened."

"Then how did it happen, Jake? Cause I'd really like to know."

"On Friday, when you were finishing up getting ready, I was just gonna lay on your bed to wait. When my head hit the pillow, I found this there, and when you started to come out, I didn't know what else to do. I just shoved it in my pocket."

"So that justifies it?"

"That's not what I said. You have to see that all I want to do is help you, baby. I'm worried about you. What is going on?"

Miley found herself stuck in a corner. She hated lying to Jake, but she couldn't tell him the truth, for he would think she needed some type of mental help. People just wouldn't understand. She wracked her brain for something she could say, anything he might believe that would be true, anything that would fit with the situation.

And suddenly, she knew.

"I'm Hannah Montana." she blurted Jake's eyes widened.

"You're who?"

"That's why I haven't been able to eat. I care about you so much, that I can't do anything while I'm lying to you. I can't sleep, I can't eat, I can't even think straight now. It's just been so hard to keep living while I know I'm lying to you. I just...it's been tearing me apart to do this, and I just haven't been able to eat anything. If I do, my stomach regects it, and nothings there anyway." she rambled, finding the lie surprisingly easy to tell.

The blond in front of her only stared, trying to process it all. He couldn't exactly think clearly at all. But in some way, it seemed to make sense, yet it didn't. It made sense she was Hannah Montana (he always did think that they were a lot alike), but something still wasn't right. He had trouble believing that this was all because of a lie.

Miley bit her lip anxiously.

"You hate me now, don't you?"

"No, no, no, no, no." he muttered, pulling her to his chest. "I'm just a little shocked is all. Give me some time, Miles. I swear to you, I'm not mad."

Her silent tears soaked through the thin material of his t-shirt, making him shudder. Jake may not have known Miley for the longest time, but he could tell that there was something else eating away at her, something that she wasn't telling him.

--

That next Monday, Jake Ryan found himself scouring the non-fiction side of the school library. He glanced at the card in his hand once more, knelled down, and retrieved the book he needed.

"English paper." he excused at the librarian's skeptic look. She handed him the newly checked out book, and he headed over to a quiet corner of the upper level of the library. Just as he began to open the book, the first bell rang, signaling the need for everyone to get to their lockers and first classes. He heaved a sigh, placed the book in his backpack, and headed to get his books for first period.

When he had finished, he made his way to Miley's locker. He found her there, gathering her books, back turned to him in her usual attire of baggy clothing. He smirked and held his books with one hand, only to wrap the other around Miley's waist from behind.

"Hey." he whispered huskily into her ear, making shivers run up and down her spine. She smiled, closed her locker, and turned to face him.

"Hello." she responded, pressing her lips to his. He moved his free hand from her waist to cup the side of her cheek, lifting her chin up ever so slightly. She tangled her fingers in his long blond hair, loving the feeling of being close to him. They parted slowly, but stuck close together, enjoying one another's company.

"Ryan, Stewart, you know the rules on PDA." Kunkle's voice rang out. Miley rolled her eyes and kissed her boyfriend one last time before grabbing his hand to head off to their first period class.

--

When Jake Ryan got home that afternoon from school, he opened up his backpack and pulled out the book he'd gotten from the library that morning. He turned to the first page and began reading as he munched on a bag of pretzels.

As he began it, he had no idea what Miley's problem was, by the time he finished it, he knew exactly what it was.

...

_Okay. Now that I'm about to collapse from exhaustion, there it is. _

_And a major thanks to: _**AndImTheQueenOfSheba, AnIfamousNightmare, CountryPopPrincess1123, stfu its emmyx3, Mileycyrustwin, ximagination-creationx,**_ and _**Fritolays**_ for their awesome reviews. You're amazing, guys!_

_Review please, loves?_

_-Lani_


End file.
